Adore
by StellaAllets
Summary: "Down deep I'm barely breathing, but you just see a smile" - Just when you think there's a minimum age for love. A songfic based on the song 'Adore' by Paramore. Gray x Claire


**Yay for another oneshot! I've had this one in my mind for awhile, so i finally managed to write it out today xD anyway, this one's about Claire and Gray! in this one, all the bachelors/bachelorettes are aged around 15-17. **

**I love this song, especially its lyrics. I find a lot of people like to rush things when it comes to love. i feel like this song sings out how confusing love could be at such young age, when people hardly knows the true meaning of love itself.  
**

**anyway, the awesome song belongs to the band Paramore :)**

**so, enjoy! RnR :3  
**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Hey Claire."

I turned my body to see who was calling. It turned out to be Gray.

"Ah, Hi!" I squeaked. Hold up, I squeaked? Good job, Claire.

"You...okay?" Gray gave me an anxious look. His deep blue eyes were gazing into my eyes. That look had strangely affected me in some ways lately.

I felt blood rushing to my face. My feet probably looked super pale right now. This wasn't like what I expected.

That stare. I felt my knees weakened.

Dear goddess, please tell me what I had got myself into.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Everything's cool!" I turned around to distract myself from his...deep gaze. Strange one, I supposed. I felt more blood pumping to my face as I realized my voice was still squeaking.

_**I don't mean to run **_

_**But every time you come around **_

_**I feel more alive, than ever**_

"I just came by to say that Ann was looking for you...and Karen too. Thought I'd find you here, and I did," he tapped my shoulder causing me to jump abit.

"I-I... How did you know I was here?" I asked, stuttering. Stutter? What?

"Because you told me million times that the Kappa only shows itself to you," he chuckled.

"I swore I saw it! Her! Wait, Him! Oh whatever Its sex is!" I turned my body to face him while giving him my believe-or-you-better-leave look.

"R-Right..." Gray chuckled then lifted his head to see the bright sky upon us. His eyes were meeting the deep blue sky. It was strange that their colors matched. I only stared dumbfoundedly.

"You sick? You look red," he turned his gaze to me.

"N-Nah, I'm cool."

"Really? You don't look cool at all. Infact, seeing you being shaded in the color of red, you look rather hot."

My eyes snapped open. What in the world was this guy saying to me? I realized that his eyes were wide too.

"Huh?" I lifted my eyebrow.

"I-I mean... You know that the water is kinda blue.. And most water are cool... Except for hot water, duh. Or at least colder than fire. Fire is red.. N-No, orange. Oh, whatever. Fire is hot, you know the temperature. I was saying that you resembled fire... The temperature of course. It was just funny you said you were cool while your face was all red which resembled the color of fire. Did I mention that fire is hot? What the hell am I saying? A-And, h-hey can you stop me from talking? I could go on like this forever. Would you care to stop me?"

"Shut up," I felt myself laughing at his stupidity. I poked his shoulder a bit.

"Just don't do that," I said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Staring."

"Staring what?"

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. Oopsies.

"What staring? At what?" I covered my mouth with my hands.

"N-Nothing," I could feel my blood just finished its second lap for rushing from my feet to my face, rushing back to my feet and then pumping back to my face all over again.

He began laughing at me. What the hell. Moments ago it was him who laughed at me. Then it was my turn to laugh at him. And now it was his turn again.

_Goddess, how we complete each other._

_Complete each other?_

_**And I guess it's too much **_

_**Maybe we're too young **_

_**And I don't even know what's real**_

"So, you done observing the Kappa?" he finally managed to end that annoying little laugh of his.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and sitting by the Kappa lake will make my day a lot more boring."

"You wanna hang out with me?" I elbowed him teasingly.

"What else?"

"You have to beg first," I grinned proudly, knowing that I just took control of the situation which was held by none other than my best guy friend moments ago.

"Fine. So you choose Kappa instead of me, bye," he turned around and began walking away.

"H-Hey! So you're not fighting for me?"

"It's clear that his-wait or is it a her-oh whatever existence excite you more than mine," he tilted his head to give me a sly smile. Goddess, so he knew he was winning after all. Why you little-oh wait he's bigger than me.

I turned my head to see the Kappa lake behind me. I sighed. I knew that meeting the Kappa again was probably my biggest dream at the moment. But of course I wouldn't put my best friend aside.

_Best friend? What's a best friend, really? Is he just a-_

"So?" His voice suddenly interrupted my musings.

"Fine... I'll go with you."

"Finally," he turned to me. I gave him my annoyed look.

"So...where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere besides here..." he walked past me. What an annoying brat. He was the one who asked me to accompany him but now he's leaving me by walking faster. I mean, the least he could do was to wait for me!

I jogged a bit while trying to catch up with him, "Hey, wait up!"

_**But I know I never **_

_**Wanted anything so bad **_

_**I've never wanted anyone so bad**_

**

* * *

**"So... Did you get my message?" Ann turned to me.

"What...message?" I asked.

"To arrive here as soon as possible!" Ann exclaimed, Karen only shook her head.

"Where the hell have you been then?" Ann stared at me in disbelief.

"I...I was hangin' out with Gra-"

"And he didn't give you my message? He didn't?" I swore I could see smokes coming out of Ann's ears.

"Pssh-and he told me he didn't like you," Karen muttered.

"H-Huh?" I seriously didn't know where in the world was Karen going for. "What's so important anyway, Ann?"

"I'll tell you what's important: TODAY'S FIREWORKS FESTIVAL!" I swore I could smell Ann's rising anger if it was possible.

"S-So?"

"We have to prepare. I mean come on you don't expect yourself to end up alone tonight aren't you? This is the most important night of any teenagers' life! I mean it! Especially us! _Girls!_" Ann exclaimed the last part as if I didn't know we were girls.

"What kind of preparation?" I asked.

"So... He kept you alone for himself, didn't he?" Karen suddenly cut our conversation, completely ignoring Ann.

I could feel my blood going for its 122324 laps today, pumping all the way up to my face. Okay, maybe I was over-exaggerating it.

"H-He.. He told me you two were looking for me, but he didn't tell me that you guys needed me as soon as possible. But I got here anyway, r-right?"

"Ha! Who cares, he wants you for himself!" Karen gave me her glory look.

"W-Well, to the hell with that! We're friends, that's what!" I snapped.

"Oh my goddess, what if he asks you out?" Ann suddenly jumped into our conversation. I realized that she had cooled off. Oh and-not helping, Ann. You could at least help me to get out of this topic.

"W-Well, I-I d-don-"

"Oh my goddess it's a yes!" I swore I wanted to swap Karen's mouth with the one that the Kappa has. At least the Kappa only told me that I was annoying, but that's it.

"Don't jump into such conclu-"

"What if he kisses you?" You and your curiousity certainly aren't helping, Ann.

There they were. Questioning me while answering the questions by themselves at the same time. These two idiots... My two idiotic girlfriends...

Seriously, it wasn't helping anything with their what-if's.

Not that I didn't want to answer them. I just didn't know how to answer them. For goddess' sake, I'm 15, what else do you expect from me? I couldn't even tell the difference between love and crush, not that I would know that I had experienced one... What would it feel like anyway? How would I recognize one when I got one? The thing was, there was no such a thing as formal education for this case. Not that I wanted one, though.

"Claire and Gray sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" There they went again. I only stared at them while they were busy ooh and aah-ing.

Just when I thought the nightmare had ended, Karen just had to continue the darned song, "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage, Sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula, hula dance!"

Both Ann and Karen laughed when I finally decided it was best to leave, "You know what, I'll take that as an end transmission. I'm off."

"Yeah whatever. We don't need any preparation anyways, we're already awesome!" Ann exclaimed. _Then who was the girl who got smokes coming out from her ears when her friend was late for such a thing called preparation?_

"See you at 6!" Both Karen and Ann waved at me. I waved back at them as I exited the Inn.

I exited the Inn and began walking towards my house. On my way back home, I bumped into someone. It was Gray.

"Hey."

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"You look mad. Something's wrong?"

"Ahh nothing. Actually there was something. Did Ann tell you that I should got here as soon as possible?"

"Now that you mentioned it...yes. My bad," he scratched the back of his head, "Y-You're mad?"

The thing was, there was some alive feeling. I didn't know, I just didn't. I didn't even know what the hell I was talking about. I was mad. And this guy, right in front of me, was one of the most annoying guy that any of you would ever known. I just didn't know how, but he somehow managed to disarm me. And he didn't even try anything at all.

_**Help me come back down **_

_**I'm high above the clouds **_

_**You know I'm suffocating **_

_**But I blame this town**_

"Y-yes... No. Yes. Ann and Karen annoy the hell out of me. But I guess it's just a part of my daily routines though," I chuckled a bit.

"I'm heading back home. I'll see you later," I began walking past him as I waved him a goodbye.

"C-Claire?"

"Yes?"

"You comin' to the festival tonight?"

"Yes."

"Cool," he walked away and disappeared in seconds, leaving me standing alone. I shook it off and began walking back home again. Though I realized one thing. My heart was pounding fast for unknown reasons.

* * *

"Ah, Claire! You're late!"

"Ah yes, sorry. I fell asleep," I scratched the back of my head.

"Well the fireworks are about to start! I'll see you later!"

"W-Wait Ann!"

Before I knew it, Ann had already left with Cliff. The two walked towards the edge of the beach to find a perfect spot to watch the fireworks together. Though I was a bit mad at her for leaving me so soon before I even got started with anything, I was happy for her. Ann had always liked Cliff. Finally, the two managed to go out together. I stared blankly as the happy couple walked away.

"Ah, hi Claire!" I turned around to see who it was. It was Kai.

"Oh Kai, hey," I smiled warmly at him.

"Lookin' beautiful as always, yes?" Kai winked at me. Typical Kai.

"Kai, cut it out," Karen suddenly appeared before him.

"Ooooh look at you, so you finally decided that you're jealous when I flirt with other girls?" Kai teased Karen while I just stood there trying to understand the whole situation which just appeared in front of me in a second.

"No, I just feel sorry for your sorry ass. Just, don't do that, you'll eventually got beaten up three times by two different guys if you keep this up," Karen said.

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"First, you'll get beaten up by Rick for flirting with other girls while Popuri is out there. Second, you'll get beaten up by him for the second time for hitting on me as I'm his date for tonight. And third, you'll get your sorry ass owned by Gray for messin' with his girl," Karen poked Kai by his shoulder.

"I'm whose girl? Wait what?"

Apparently, the two ignored me. As for Kai, defending himself because Popuri was coming with Jack for the festival tonight. And Karen, trying to piss him off for whatever reason I didn't care about. All I knew that these two simply liked to piss each other off. For Karen's case, it would probably because Kai liked to piss her boy, Rick, off. The two continued to argue as I decided that it was probably best if I stepped away.

I walked to the other side of the beach. I stood there alone until someone tapped my shoulder.

"You scared me," I turned around. I already knew who it was.

"Sorry," Gray chuckled a bit.

"Where's your date?" he asked. I knew from his look that he was teasing me.

"Do I look like bringin' someone?" I snapped.

"Sorry, didn't know you're having a bad day," he turned away.

We stood there side by side in silence. The fireworks had finally started.

"I don't get it," I muttered.

"What?"

"Why in the world watching some random, fancy colored lights has anything to do with romantic stuffs?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess some people find it romantic."

"These 'people' we're talking about are teenagers. None of them hardly pass the age of 18. Do they think they would find their soulmate at such young age?"

"Well, it's not a mistake to think so, isn't it?"

"Most of people I know find their soulmate at the age of, I don't know, 30? Right when their mothers start ringing their telephones with the hope of a young handsome man answering their daughters' telephones."

"Most doesn't mean all of them right? So why close the possibilty of the impossibles?"

"So," Gray began talking again, "You actually believe you'll find yours like twice of your age now?"

I nodded, "I don't feel like getting married tomorrow."

"Even if 15 years from now you'll find yourself being married to-oh I don't know-someone who's standing right next to you right now?"

My eyes snapped open. My heart probably stopped beating from the sudden words. I tilted my head to see him and he was chuckling. _Chuckling?_

_**Why do I deny**_

_**The things that burn inside?**_

_**Down deep I'm barely breathing **_

_**But you just see a smile**_

"Hah, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I tried to calm myself down with a smile.

"Well, even if at the end of the day you actually find yours at the age of 30, you don't want to try anything? You're just going to give up and leave out all the rest?"

I looked down, it wasn't that... I just...

"I don't know how.. Or how to tell one," I whispered, embarassed at my lack of knowledge at these things.

_**And I don't wanna let this go **_

_**Really I just want to know**_

"We're all just beginners. The least we could do is helping each other," he turned and smiled at me, causing my heart to stop beating.

A second later, I found our faces were an inch close. I didn't know what the hell happened but the next thing I knew I found both our lips locked together. At first, my eyes snapped open, knowing that I knew nothing. As time went by, I closed my eyes and started to find our rhythm together. After few seconds, we parted our lips from each other.

"Thanks for the help."

_**If I let you love me **_

_**Be the one adored **_

_**Would you go all the way?**_

_**Be the one I'm looking for**_

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? sorry if there were any major grammar errors xD**

**Was it too long? should i cut it into two parts? am i asking to much questions? :3  
**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Harvest Moon and its character_

_I do not own the song 'adore', the song belongs to the band 'Paramore'  
_


End file.
